Edwards
by TwoShamans
Summary: El Edward que vive en un lugar donde la oscuridad es su pan de cada día. El Edward que lucha día tras día para salir adelante. El ser de la puerta que esconde la verdad se aburría, e hizo que intercambiaran sus mundos, y así, sus vidas. Autoconclusivo


Eeeeps. Bueno, después de mucho tiempo sin subir un fic, esta noche me he puesto a hacer este . Supongo que es algo raro, pero a pesar de eso espero que os guste. Espero haber captado las esencias de los personajes, aunque creo que el del tipo de la puerta quedó algo rara, la verdad. Sin embargo, debía buscar una razón para el intercambio¿no?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist NO me pertenecen. Pero vamos, que eso ya lo sabíais sin necesidad de decirlo.

Edwards

Oscuridad. Era lo único que conocía, jamás había visto nada que no fuese oscuridad, tristeza, dolor. No había nada por lo que luchar, una vida que valiese la pena. Su vida había sido siempre un profundo charco en el fondo de un pozo, abajo, tan abajo que casi no se podía ver, nada alcanzaba ese lugar. Desde que tenía uso de razón, todo era así. No sólo para él, claro que no. Por alguna razón intentó revivir a su madre con ayuda de su hermano pequeño, una cosa realmente estúpida. Al fin y al cabo, siempre es mejor estar bajo tierra que vivir la muerte. Ah, quién sabría por qué lo hicieron. Sin embargo, lo único que lograron fue sufrir más…o no sufrir, porque en realidad ya no podían sentir nada.

Suspiró, cerró el libro que no le transmitía nada, ni alegría, ni tristeza, ni tan siquiera aburrimiento. Simplemente eran unas hojas repletas de letras que se unían entre sí formando palabras. Y lo entendía, por supuesto que sí, era listo y despierto…Sirviese para lo que sirviese serlo, no obstante no tenían significados ocultos, eran sólo tinta y papel.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ir a la calle para…No lo sabía. Y allí estaba.

-La puerta…-susurró. Allí se encontraba "la tierra", "el universo", "Dios", "la verdad", "el uno", "el todo", "yo"- Pero… ¿Por qué ha aparecido? Ya vi la verdad, no necesito saber más. No me place saber más.

La puerta comenzó a chirriar, se estaba abriendo, despacio, con tranquilidad. Era intemporal, por eso no tenía prisa. Dejaría ver su interior tardando el tiempo que ella misma desease, pues ocultaba tras ella lo más importante, lo que no todos los seres humanos deben comprender, aquellos que sólo los que cruzan la línea pueden descubrir.

-Pero esa no es tu decisión.-dijo una voz que conocía. O lo pensó, pues lo sintió dentro de sí, como si le saliese del interior en vez de venir del exterior, pero sin ser parte de él.

Y la puerta lo adsorbió.

---

Edward se pasó la mano por delante de los ojos, sorprendido. No podía volver a ocurrir, aquello no podía ser…la puerta…¡¡la maldita puerta!! No había razón para estar viéndola, y sin embargo, allí se encontraba, imperial, poderosa, sin igual pues era el todo y la nada, el bien y el mal, era la caja de pandora que una vez, él se atrevió a abrir. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al brazo que no existía y notó el frío acero que sustituía a su miembro superior. Una luz lo envolvió.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó una vez se recompuso, adaptándose al lugar- ¿Eh?-abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al encontrarse a sí mismo, una imagen que se suspendía en el aire pues no había espejos ya que aquello era lo que había en el "mundo" de la puerta, y en el "mundo" de la puerta no existía aquella clase de mobiliario- ¿Eres el de la otra vez?-inquirió molesto, recordando su primer y último encuentro.

-No, no lo soy…No sé quién eres tú, en realidad. Nos parecemos, pero no somos iguales.-cierto. Tenía su pelo, su estatura, su ropa e incluso su voz. Pero no, no tenía sus ojos, eran dorados pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, lo notó: no, no eran iguales.

-¿Entonces…?

-Me aburría-rió de repente un sujeto que apareció flotando boca abajo. No tenía forma definida, era más bien "algo" que se movía, traslúcido como el aire, incorpóreo, si bien era fácil distinguir el contorno-. El uno es el otro, el otro es el uno. Sois lo mismo, pero sin serlo. No hay uno real y una imagen, sin embargo no puede haber dos "yos" de uno mismo. Pero yo también soy vosotros, porque lo soy todo. Y no sois los únicos "yos", hay miles, tantos como universos. He cogido dos al azar, para ver cómo actuáis el uno en la piel del otro. Porque me aburría.-repitió, hastiando al Edward que conocía el contrario de la oscuridad. Intentó abalanzarse sobre él, a sabiendas de que no conseguiría nada. Quiso golpearlo hasta hacerle sangrar… ¿pero cómo se pega a la nada?

-No hay nada que hacer…-fue lo último que escuchó, proveniente del otro Edward, antes de sentir que de nuevo una fuerza invisible lo arrastraba a algún lugar.

-¡Siempre hay algo…!-sus palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire, porque de nuevo en ese lugar quedó la nada…y el todo.

---

Se enderezó, todavía aturdido. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, las articulaciones agarrotadas. Paseó la mirada en rededor, reconociendo la estancia al instante. Era el cuartel general, aunque con un aspecto… ¿cómo decirlo? Más…más…

-Más lúgubre…-musitó.

-¿Acero?-escuchó una voz tras él. Pero no podía ser. No tenía sarcasmo y le había llamado por su mote y no por una grosería. Se volvió para asegurarse…y sí, allí estaba, alto, con su cabello oscuro y un rostro bien diseñado que volvía locas a muchas mujeres.

-¿Mustang¿Roy Mustang?-cuestionó, sin acabar de creérselo. Todavía esperaba, casi con deseo para creer que todo aquello no era más que una broma de mal gusto, que le soltara alguna de sus groserías.

-Qué.-fue algo seco, pero no borde.

-No puede ser… ¿Por qué se comportas así?

-No entiendo…

-¿Por qué parece tan…tan…impasible?

-¿Impasible?-era una pregunta, y no había sorpresa, ni extrañeza, ni…ni nada, en su rostro- No sé. Simplemente, estoy hablando.

-¡Pero no como lo sueles hacer!

-¿Ah¿Acaso hay una manera exacta con la cual hablo?

-No es eso, pero…

-No te entiendo, Acero.-y sin darle tiempo a continuar exponiendo los interrogantes que se agrandaban en su mente, el superior desapareció por el pasillo.

---

Alphonse miró sin comprender a su hermano. Llevaba toda la mañana buscándolo, y cuando al fin lo encontraba en el cuartel general, lo veía tan extraño, tan…indiferente. Roy le acababa de llamar enano y él no se había rebotado, no había puesto mala cara. Lo contemplaba en silencio, sin dejar que sus ojos, normalmente tan expresivos y llenos de vida, dejasen que adivinasen sus pensamientos. Si con algo podía comparar a su hermano, era con un libro abierto.

En aquel pasillo lleno de perros militares, lo único con lo que pudo compararlo fue con un diario cerrado a cal y canto para guardar los secretos más fríos y obscuros, rematando el secretismo al esconderlo en un baúl envuelto en cadenas y como última decoración, un gran cerrojo sin llave alguna.

-¿Hermano?-inquirió, casi temeroso por lo que sucedería a continuación: Edward se volvió y lo observó de la misma manera que al Coronel: sin vida, sin ganas, sin amor, cariño o arrepentimiento- ¿Edward¿Hermano?

-Sí, Al. Soy yo.

-Pe…Pe…

-Pero no soy tú…vuestro "yo". "Yo" soy el "yo" de otro mundo.-explicó, sin aclarar nada.

-¿Qué estás explicando, enano de hojalata?

-Que yo soy un Edward que no conocéis. Yo provengo de un mundo donde lo único que acompaña a uno es la soledad.

---

Se mordió el labio, consternado. Se encontraba paseando por la ciudad, viendo a unas personas que no tenían motivación, eran movidas por sus pies pero sin tener un rumbo, un fin, sólo se dejaban guiar por el sino. No les importaba lo que encontrarían al otro lado del largo camino que recorrían. No había ruido, ni gritos, ni risas, ni llantos. Era todo tan…silencioso, triste, vacío. Se vio en un espejo, tan desvalido, pequeño, abandonado, perdido…Pero no pensaba rendirse. Aquel ser que tanto temía, no por lo que era sino por lo que significaba, volvía a jugar con su vida y no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo. Nadie jugaba con él, ni el mismo destino. Y mucho menos, con dos "él".

Se detuvo en medio de la calle, extendió los brazos hacia fuera, separó las piernas, alzó la cara y gritó para que el mundo lo oyese, para que su enfado llegase hasta los oído de aquel ser y le hiciese estremecer hasta tal punto de querer devolverlo a su lugar.

La gente lo miró, mas no se detuvo, fueron unos instantes donde pareció que algo los sorprendía…aunque sin verlos, él ya supo que no era así. A esas gentes no había nada que fuese a sorprenderlos, asustarlos o entusiasmarlos.

-¡Tú!-agarró a un peatón de la camisa, no pudo alzarlo del suelo pues tenía la fuerza pero no la altura para hacerlo-¡Di algo, haz algo¡¡¡Llora, ríe¡Pégame!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Te estoy gritando!

-No importa.-el puño de Edward se movió por puro instinto, golpeando con fuerza el rostro del desconocido. Cayó al suelo. Se levantó, se limpió la ropa e intento continuar su camino.

-¡Maldita sea¿Ni aún así vas a devolverme el golpe?

-No importa.-repitió, dejando a Edward a un lado y siguiendo la trayectoria sin meta.

---

-Edward, deja de decir tonterías… ¿qué te ha ocurrido¿Una pesadilla¿Otra…otra muerte¿Qué te sucede?-en cualquier otro momento Alphonse hubiese quedado conmocionado al escuchar al adulto llamar por su nombre al rubio. En aquella ocasión, no había cosa más impresionante que su propio hermano.

-Nada, nunca me sucede nada.

-¿Y qué haces en este estado?-replicó el niño cuya alma estaba atada a una armadura- ¿Es que no ibas a buscar en los libros que nos prestaron algo sobre la manera de devolvernos nuestros cuerpos?

-… ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

-¿Cómo que por qué?

-Sí…No entiendo qué necesidad hay de buscar una solución que no existe. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que ocurra lo que tiene que ocurrir.-de haberlo tenido, el corazón de Alphonse hubiese dejado de bombear sangre inmediatamente. Se abalanzó sobre su hermano y le propinó tal golpe que incluso Mustang se preocupó.

-Tranquilo, Coronel-farfulló el menor de los hermanos Elric-. Dice la verdad, ahora lo entiendo. Él es Edward, pero no es mi hermano.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Alphonse?

-¿No lo entiende? Él jamás se rinde, por difíciles que estén las cosas, siempre encuentra el modo. Lo encuentra, aunque no exista. Para él, el destino son sus propios ideales.

---

Golpeó la mesa que tenía en frente con fuerza. Había vuelto a la sede de los militares en aquella ciudad, se había encontrado con su hermano, sin que fuera su hermano, porque no era afectivo, porque cuando le preguntó si no quería salir a buscar gatos para resguardar en su interior, él dijo No hay necesidad de ello . Lo agarró del brazo y él se dejó arrastrar hasta el despacho de Roy. Nadie lo detuvo cuando abrió las puertas de par en par con cara de asesino psicópata.

-¡Haga algo!-rugió cual fiera.

-¿El qué?

-¡No sé, lo que sea¡Usted es el adulto¡Siempre se jacta diciendo que puede salir de cualquier situación, por dura o difícil que se presente¡Pues bien, esta es la situación: yo no vivo aquí, no es mi mundo, y quiero volver a él porque si no creo que me volveré loco, más de lo que estoy!

-No recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa…Por lo tanto, no puedo hacer nada por ti.

-¡No lo ha intentado!

-Claro que no. Es inútil intentar hacer nada, porque nunca hay nada que hacer.

-Creí que era imposible pero…le odio más que nunca, Coronel estúpido. Inservible, imbécil, embustero…-se volvió hacia Alphonse, quien contemplaba la escena sin inmutarse. Y no porque fuera una armadura: Edward, a pesar de ello, siempre podía adivinar sus pensamientos gracias a un lazo invisible que los unía- Y tú…Cualquiera, cualquiera puede comportarse así…Pero no tú, Al, por favor hermano, haz algo, ayúdame…No sé si voy a poder con esto sólo…Porque quien me ha traído aquí es…-las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta, pues odiaba rebajarse, pero no había opción, deseaba volver a su mundo más que cualquier otra cosa- superior a mí.

-No hace falta que vuelvas, no importa un lugar u otro. Quédate aquí.

---

Finalmente, Roy y Alphonse decidieron que este último se llevaría al Edward indiferente, como decidieron llamarlo, a una de las salas del lugar para intentar hablar con él y así encontrar una solución al enigma. El moreno haría lo mismo pero con sus propios medios.

-Siéntate aquí.- por una vez en su vida, Alphonse no ofrecía: ordenaba.

-Vale.

-¿No vas a quejarte, reclamarme, agradecerme¿Nada?

-No.

-Quiero que te enfades.

-No hay necesidad de ello.

-No hace falta que haya necesidad de todo para hacer las cosas. Eres un ser vivo¿no? Pues demuéstralo.

- Nunca lo he hecho, y no me siento un ser vivo. No hay nada por lo que estar vivo.

-¿Entonces, por qué sigues aquí¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez por todas y acabas con esta sensación de nada a tu alrededor?

- Tampoco tengo por qué morir. Vivo porque nací, dejaré de vivir cuando deba morir.

-¿Es que no tienes nada por lo que valga la pena luchar?

-¿"Valga la pena"¿"Luchar"? No.

-¡Pero seguro que siempre has tenido la esperanza de que…!

-No, nunca.

-¿Ni cuando intentaste revivir a mamá? Porque también lo intentaste¿cierto?-los ojos vacíos de la armadura estaban fijos en el brazo de su hermano, que en una fina separación entre el sobre todo y el guante dejaba entrever un brillo metálico.

-No sé por qué lo hice. Simplemente, ocurrió.

-¡Pero aunque no sepas interpretarlo, hay un por qué! No lo hubieses hecho de no ser que en el fondo, aunque sea muy, muy en el fondo, quisieras hacerlo. Lo habrías dejado estar, porque no tenía importancia. Y aún así, lo hiciste. Piénsalo detenidamente y verás que es así. Recuerda que en aquellos momentos, sentiste la esperanza.

-No lo entiendo. No sé qué es la esperanza, nunca la he visto.

- La esperanza…no se puede ver, ha de sentirse…es como un rayo de luz después aclarando una espesa niebla…

-¿Luz¿Qué es luz?

-¿Nunca has visto la luz?

-Sí, hay algo en mi mundo llamado luz. Pero "mi" luz no actúa igual que "tu" luz.

-…Mira-Alphonse se levantó, agarró la cortina que cubría la ventana del fondo de la sala y la descorrió. La estancia se iluminó al instante, preñando de colores y vida el lugar, sacando destellos de la armadura y quitando sombrar, creando otras-, esto es luz. Es calor…

-…Calor…-repitió cual eco el Edward indiferente-…Calor…Calor…-parecía un crío memorizando una nueva palabra.

-¿No conocías el calor¿Y el frío?

-No sé… ¿cómo es el frío aquí? En mi mundo, el "calor" y el "frío" son lo mismo, no transmiten nada... Pero aquí sí hay algo… ¿es el frío, calor?

-No…es todo lo contrario. Es…espera…-por un instante, desapareció tras una puerta. Al otro transportaba una bolsa llena de hielo que había extraído de la nevera que había en la sala contigua- Mira, toca.-no quiso dársela entera. Mejor ir poco a poco, si la agarraba de golpe seguramente sus manos se congelarían. No mostró emoción al sentir el contacto, mas tampoco pareció indiferente. Fue una…reacción extraña e inexplicable.

-¿Hay más?

-¿Más frío?

-No-negó con la cabeza-. Más…más… ¿qué son? Más…

-¿Sensaciones?

-Sí, supongo.

-¡Más, muchísimas más! Ven, sígueme y deja que te las muestre. Deja que te muestre el mundo…Mi mundo.

---

Edward apretó los puños tan fuerte, que los nudillos de la que era de carne y hueso se pusieron blancos. Se encaró a su hermano, sin miedo, sin terror. Enfadado y herido nada más.

-¿Ya no te importa nada, Al?

-¿Importar? No sé qué es eso.

-¡Importar! Es que algo te preocupa…que… ¡no puedo explicártelo¡Importar es lo que siento por ti¡Me importas más que nada! Es eso…

-¿Tú deberías importarme también?

-…En teoría, sí…-musitó como respuesta.

-Pero no sé si me importas, porque no sé qué sensación es esa. No puedo… ¿sentir? Eso.

-Quizá lo sientes pero no lo reconoces, pues no es algo que se deba conocer, simplemente…está ahí. Cuando algo o alguien te importa, sufres mucho pero…también significa que tienes una razón para estar vivo.

-Tus palabras no significan nada para mí.

-Y sin embargo, si no significan nada, quiere decir que tienen significado, por lo tanto…reconoces la existencia de lo que te estoy explicando.

-Supongo.

-Bien-sonrió complacido y sudoroso-, eso ya es un gran paso.

---

-Aburrido-dijo el ser, apoyado contra la puerta-, sigue siendo aburrido.-chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que tanto en el mundo de un Edward como el del otro, el tiempo se detuviera. Supieron qué ocurría al instante, y el Edward indiferente dejó de dejarse guiar por Alphonse en un mundo lleno de cosas que conocía, pero a la vez no. El Edward insistente no pudo continuar buscando cosas que hicieran ver a su hermano y Coronel del mundo del Edward indiferente que las sensaciones existían, que podían encontrar incluso allí algo más que nada.

-¡¿Ya te cansaste¡Al fin!

-Sois aburridos. Incluso así, sois aburridos.

-No sé qué buscas, pero con nosotros no podrás divertirte.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Porque lo sabe.-respondió el que no había hablado, el indiferente.

-¡Ah¿Dónde quedó tu indiferencia?

-Tu hermano le estuvo explicando algunas cosas de vuestro mundo, y al parecer ha visto "un resquicio de luz".

-O más bien, se ha convertido en un resquicio de luz.

-Estoy aquí, y habláis de mí como si no fuese así. En tu mundo esto es una ofensa.

-Has aprendido mucho en tan poco tiempo.

-Sí.

-¡¡Ya basta!!-el ser les interrumpió- Dejad la charla, ya no hacéis nada aquí. Habéis visto la verdad, habéis visto el mundo del otro. Es hora de volver a vuestra realidad.

El Edward del mundo lleno de vida, sensaciones, colores, emociones, miró a su igual tan diferente y le tendió la mano izquierda, sonriendo.

-Supongo que el que enseñes a los tuyos lo que hay en mi mundo, no romperá ninguna clase de balanza ridícula. Y si lo hace…bueno, entonces ya buscaremos la manera de solucionarlo.-el otro Edward le miró la mano, luego a él y de nuevo la mano, la cual estrechó entendiendo lo que le pedía. Estaban en un lugar donde, al igual que de donde el procedía, nada se sentía, no obstante notó el mismo calor que la luz trajo consigo.

-Ha sido un placer.

-¿Ah¿Pero conoces el placer?-fue lo último que logró transmitir a su otro "yo" antes de desaparecer tras la puerta que lo llevara a su mundo. El otro sonrió, por primera vez durante toda su existencia, y alargó el brazo para alcanzar algo brillante que hasta entonces, jamás logró ver.

**_FIN_**

**__**

Si dejáis algún review, aunque sea pequeñito, me haréis muy feliz Y si queréis que lo responda, me avisáis en el mismo y dejáis el mail que lo haré encantada.

Salu222 y hela222


End file.
